Frosts
History on Earth Geography Appearance Frosts are generally accepted to have the appearance of caucasians, with a few distinctions. An adult male frost can be separated relatively easily from a group of adult male humans, in particular because of his height. Male Frosts on average grow to be six to six and a half feet tall, nearly towering over an average human. Of course, there are Humans who match a Frost's height often enough for the two to be occasionally confused, but the difference is present and distinct nonetheless. Adult female Frosts tend to be the opposite. A female Frost's hips tend to develop slightly faster than a human girl's, albeit not as widely, and they also tend to have a leaner frame. a Full-grown female Frost rarely ever grows taller than the average male Frost's chin. In general, a Frost's facial features will be sharper, and clearer, with younger-looking faces, regardless of their actual age. A strong gene within the Frost bloodline is the trait for blue eyes. No matter what, under any circumstance, if a being is a frost, they will have blue eyes. This trait tends to show in an icier color, but can also be darker or duller. The hair color for a Frost is the average caucasian brown, but as is the same with the eye trait, this color can vary. Distinctive Characteristics Frosts, like most other races, have distinctive characteristics that separate them from similar-looking species such as Humans. As stated above, a Frost's eyes, no matter their genealogy, will always be one shade of blue or another. It is most common that a Frost's eyes are an icy shade of blue, but there are occurrances where they are darker or duller in hue. It is not uncommon for an older Frost to develop a lazy eye or have sleepy eyelids, and this is seen as a genetic trait, not unlike Sickle-Celled Anemia in African-Americans. Following the pattern of physical ailments, Frosts of all ages tend to have certain mental illnesses as well. On average, 24% of Frosts are victims of violent dementia, on a scale ranging from occasional flashes of anger to full-blown murderers, although the latter are less common. Another 17% of Frosts have schizophrenia, particularly those above the age of nineteen and under the age of thirty. Again, these ailments are attributed to genetics, and cannot be cured. In respect to illnesses, Frosts are generally very hardy to diseases like rhinoviruses and the flu, and are immune to the human strain of HIV, and many other sexually transmitted diseases that would otherwise be life threatening to humans. They are, however, vulnerable to overheating an in some cases burn wounds do not heal as quickly as in other races. Frosts, as their race's name suggests, also have the innate ability to use Ice elemental ''sorts''(the french form of "magic" or "madou"). They have the ability from an early age, normally beginning to surface around the age of four or five years of age. Frosts generally hold more skilled and elderly tisserins(the french form of "weavers") in higher respect, and revere their knowledge and experience appropriately. Madou Skill As mentioned above, all Frosts are naturally born with the ability to perform Madou, or, as it is regionally called, Sorts. Despite this, less than fifty percent of all frosts in the world, as shown by an international study, are weavers or "often use" madou in their daily lives. This would imply that madou is not seen as much of an important skill to Frosts as, for example, the ability to fight in hand-to-hand combat, or the ability to wield a sword. As the race's name implies, Frosts have an elemental affinity for ice madou, and most advanced Frost weavers can execute lower-level ice madou for little cost to their energy. Roles in Society Frosts dominate regions on the northern coasts of modern day European countries and areas that are known for heavy snow, as their genealogical history shows that their very early ancestors lived in parts of the world that would support their bodies. Because of this climate oriented pattern, Britagne is one of the most densely Frost-populated areas in the world, with an estimated 70% of the population being Frosts. Britanian Military Over 70% of the population of Britagne is made up of Frosts. As Frosts are physically and magically superior to humans, they are generally valued for military purposes, more so than Humans. As calculated by governmental scientists and studies, on average, a full grown male Frost who weighs as much as a human of the same age and height with the same weight training can generally lift another 50 to 75% more than the human tested; lasting another ten to fifteen minutes longer on endurance tests. As it was seen as obvious, the governing council of Britagne passed legislation that allowed the government to enlist all Frosts of the legal adult age in the military, either in active duty or in reserve. As time passed, the number of Frost soldiers unfit to serve became evident, as the genetic mental conditions of most frosts left them with a variation of modern-day PTSD, without ever entering the combat zone. At this discovery, it is now estimated that 10% of Frosts in Britagne are "fit to be enlisted". Since Britagne's military is strict in its quality control and training program and wants to avoid segregating Frosts from Humans, it pushed for a constitutional amendment that allowed civilians to bear arms against invading forces or enter in the military during times of war, or accept separation from their Frost peers if they voluntarily enter the military. Category:Races